Facebook Al Estilo Free!
by Ritak
Summary: Como seria si los personajes de Free! tuvieran Facebook? Algo así.. Chismes, Discusiones, Revelaciones y todo lo que causa esta red social.
1. Día 1

**Nuevo Estado De: Haruka Nanase**

Amo nadar… - **Haruka** Se siente relajado En – La Piscina

A **5** personas les gusta esto

**Rin Matsuoka:** Si no lo dices, no me doy cuenta

**Nagisa Hazuki:** En cual piscina? Porque no invitaste? :(

**Makoto Tachibana:** Ni a mí me invitaste u.u

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** Esta en la piscina de la escuela.. – A **Momotarou Mikoshiba** le gusta esto

**Momotarou Mikoshiba:** Gooouuu! Como lo sabes? D: estas con el? :(

**Rin Matsuoka:** ESTAS CON HARUKA!?

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** No.. oh se va la señal del wifi sdfdggh adiós. – A **Momotarou Mikoshiba** le gusta esto

**Rin Matsuoka:** ¬¬ ya verán.. Momotarou! Deja de acosar a mi hermanita

**Momotarou Mikoshiba:** También se me va el wifi D:

**Rin Matsuoka:** … -.-

**Rei Ryugazaki:** ._.

* * *

Hola '-' es la primera historia de Free! que escribo y se me ocurrió esto :I no es que sea una adicta al fb.. ewe no para nada, los capítulos serán cortos pero espero que les guste este Fic tan así v:


	2. Día 2

**Makoto Tachibana** compartió el **vídeo** de **Gatos, Gatos Everywhere.**

Que Bonitooooooos! *-*

A **10** personas les gusta esto

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** Que lindos *3* - A **Momotarou Mikoshiba** le gusta esto

**Haruka Nanase: **Que tiernos..

**Nagisa Hazuki: **Típico de Haru :c tampoco se expresa por aquí

**Haruka Nanase:** Bah..

**Nagisa Hazuki: **Pon caritas e_e

**Haruka Nanase:** Bueno.. :I

**Nagisa Hazuki:** No Haruu TwT

**Rei Ryugazaki:** ._.

* * *

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka** cambió su foto de perfil.

A **30** personas les gusta esto

**Momotarou Mikoshiba: **Goou! *-* Que hermosa!

**Rin Matsuoka: **Te ves linda HERMANA! (: .. ..

**Momotarou Mikoshiba: **Solo linda? *o* Rin tu hermana es hermosa

**Rin Matsuoka: **Momo.. inbox.. :)

**Nagisa Hazuki: **Jajajaja! Rin y sus celos de hermano xD

**Rin Matsuoka: **Tu también Nagisa.. inbox c:

**Seijuro Mikoshiba: **Momo tienes razón! Gou is beautiful *¬*

**Makoto Tachibana: **Ciertamente Gou es muy linda ^-^

**Haruka Nanase: **Piscina es hermosa..

**Rin Matsuoka: **Me.. hijos de.. n_n ... TODOS! inbox :D .. menos Haru.. bueno también ¬¬

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** Gracias...creo ._.

* * *

Hola :3 Gracias por sus reviews y bueno en unos días empezare a escribir otro fic de Free!, sera Haruka x Gou y cuando se hagan novios publicaran sus cosas románticas en fb ewe ... solo aviso, pero claro! los molestaran :') pero igual falta muuucho para eso v': en fin.. mañana más c: (creo)


	3. Día 3

**Nuevo Estado De: Rei Ryugazaki**

Creo que esta red social es una pérdida de tiempo... Y NO ES HERMOSA! D:!

A **3** personas les gusta esto

**Nagisa Hazuki:** Oh vamos Rei :3 puede llegar a ser divertida

**Rei Ryugazaki: **Divertida, tal vez.. PERO! hermosa? No lo creo e_e

**Nagisa Hazuki: **Reiii :(

**Rin Matsuoka: **Créeme Rei, es muy útil para vigilar personas..

**Rei Ryugazaki: **Si, me eh dado cuenta de eso, tranquilo, Gou no esta por aquí

**Rin Matsuoka: **No estoy vigilando a Gou!

**Nagisa Hazuki: **Ah Haru? :3

**Rin Matsuoka: **Menos! _

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka: **Yo que? – A **Momotarou Mikoshiba **le gusta esto

**Rin Matsuoka: **Nada hermanita nada -.- Momo…

**Momotarou Mikoshiba: **Holi :3

**Rei Ryugazaki: **Aquí no resuelvan sus problemas amorosos e_e

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka: **Amorosos…? D:

**Rin Matsuoka: **No! Nada de amor

**Haruka Nanase:** …

**Rin Matsuoka: **Haru! Tu qué? -_-

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka: **Eeh, Rin :c cálmate, te are un pastel

**Rin Matsuoka: **… e_e ok

**Rei Ryugazaki: **._.

* * *

Hola '-' Mmm... perdón u.u es que tuve problemas con mi compu r.r y me lió con tanto que quiero escribir :c pero buenoo e_e


	4. Día 4

**Nagisa Hazuki** agrego una nueva foto.

Aquí casual c: #YOLO #Swag #Xsomoschavos #Muack #Chevere #Hashtag #Moxiando

A **10 **personas les gusta esto

**Rei Ryugazaki: **Pero que… D: Nagisa! Que decepción uwu eso no es para nada hermoso!

**Nagisa Hazuki: **Tu envidia alimenta mi ego -w-

**Rei Ryugazaki: **D: pero que te pasa?

**Chigusa (Hanna) Hanamura: **Ups! :/ mi culpa

**Rei Ryugazaki: **En que lo has convertido? D:

**Chigusa (Hanna) Hanamura: **Solo le enseñe a moxiar :c

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka: **Hanna, Nagisa.. por que? D: – A **Momotarou Mikoshiba **le gusta esto

**Chigusa (Hanna) Hanamura: **Yo solo estaba jugando TwT

**Rei Ryugazaki: **Has desatado un monstruo u_u

**Chigusa (Hanna) Hanamura:** No es para tanto.. e_e ..creo '-'

**Nagisa Hazuki:** Vamos al Starbucks :D

**Rei Ryugazaki: **Y eso no es para tanto? -.- Nagisa.. aquí no hay Starbucks

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** Vamos Rei hay que tratar de componer a Nagisa – A **Momotarou Mikoshiba **le gusta esto

**Rei Ryugazaki: **Ok.. e.e

* * *

Holaa :3 Gracias por sus reviews n_n en el próximo are dos, quienes quieres que publiquen y que? (Estado,Foto,vídeo o si compartió algo)


	5. Cumpleaños de Rin

Biografia de **Rin Matsuoka**

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka } Rin Matsuoka**

Hermanito! Feliz Cumpleaños :3 ya van 9 veces que lo digo pero no me cansare n_n te quiero mucho hermanito

A **Rin Matsuoka** y **Momotarou Mikoshiba** les gusta esto

**Rin Matsuoka:** Gracias hermanita n_n …. Momo…

**Momotarou Mikoshiba: **D: como que hermanita?

**Rin Matsuoka: **TU NO! -.-

**Momotarou Mikoshiba:** Pe..pero D:

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka: **Rin :c no te enojes es tu cumple hermanito uwu – A **Momotarou Mikoshiba **le gusta esto

**Rin Matsuoka: **Dile a tu acosador que no me haga enojar

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka: **El no es mi… ._. … momo tenemos que hablar – A **Momotarou Mikoshiba **le gusta esto

**Momotarou Mikoshiba: **Claro cuando quie.. D: oh

**Haruka Nanase** **} Rin Matsuoka**

Felicidades.. tienes caballa?

A **Rin Matsuoka** le gusta eso

**Rin Matsuoka: **Gracias Haru.. no, no tengo caballa ._.

**Haruka Nanase: **Podrías regalarme caballa?

**Rin Matsuoka: **Tu eres el que me tiene que regalar!

**Haruka Nanase: **No te daré de mi caballa..

**Rin Matsuoka: **Pero no quiero caballa!

**Haruka Nanase: **Bien, más para mi

**Rin Matsuoka: **e_e

**Momotarou Mikoshiba } ****Rin Matsuoka**

Feliz Cumpleaños cuñ.. capitan :D

A **Rin Matsuoka** le gusta eso

**Rin Matsuoka: **Gracias Momo.. e_e

**Momotarou Mikoshiba: **'-'

**Sousuke Yamazaki } Rin Matsuoka**

Feliz Cumpleaños querido amigo. C:

A **Rin Matsuoka** le gusta eso

**Rin Matsuoka:** Sousuke.. c': gracias

**Sousuke Yamazaki**: No hay de que.. :) al rato la fiesta.

**Nagisa Hazuki: **FIESTA!? Que fiesta? Donde? o:

**Momotarou Mikoshiba: **FIESTA EN CASA DE HARU!

**Sousuke Yamazaki**: Oigan!

**Haruka Nanase: **…Que?

**Rin Matsuoka: **Si Haru? C': fiesta para mi en tu casa?

**Nagisa Hazuki: **Sisi Haru! TODOS ESTÁN INVITADOS

**Haruka Nanase:** Pero que..?

**Momotarou Mikoshiba: **party hard!

**Sousuke Yamazaki**: Pero de que me perdí?.

**Rin Matsuoka: **Gracias! Ustedes son geniales :D

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka: **Invitare a Hanna:D

**Chigusa (Hanna) Hanamura: **Apuntada estoy! n_n

**Haruka Nanase:** Ay no..

**Rei Ryugazaki: **Felicidades Rin.** ._.**

* * *

Hola :I que tal?... no me maten :c okya.. en serio disculpen pero no eh tenido mucho tiempo /: igual gracias por leer n_n


	6. Día 5

**Nuevo Estado de: Sousuke Yamazaki**

Disfrutando de un relajante paseo por la Playa. :)

A **7** Personas les gusta esto

**Momotarou Mikoshiba:** Senpai! Porqué no me invitó? D: sabé que me hubiera encantado ir :(

**Rin Matsuoka:** Así que prefieres ir sólo? Por qué te invite ayer y me rechazaste :'l

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** Sou! :3 pasa por casa, te invito a almorzar n.n

**Momotarou Mikoshiba:** Porqué a él sí lo invitas y a mí no? :(

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** Y como no hacerlo? Es como otro hermano mayor :3

**Rin Matsuoka:** CALLA MOMO! -.-

**Momotarou Mikoshiba:** Pero :c pero..

**Sousuke Yamazaki:** khe?

* * *

**Nuevo estado de: Nitori Aiichiro**

Alguien sabe de alguna buena Librería? n.n

A **2** Personas les gusta esto

**Nagisa Hazuki:** Pa k kieres saber eso? Jaja saludos

**Nitori Aiichiro:** Qué? D:

**Nagisa Hazuki:** Yokese, no soi 100tifiko xd

**Rei Ryugazaki:** Nagisa.. ¿¡otra vez siguiendo modas!?

**Nagisa Hazuki:** Déjame ser :c

**Rei Ryugazaki:** ¿qué? ... Nitori, sé de una buena librería, te paso la dirección por inbox.

**Nagisa Hazuki:** Por qué en privado? ¬¬

**Rei Ryugazaki:** A ti no te interesa ¿o si?

**Nagisa Hazuki:** Si! Bueno.. no, pero te vas en privado con él :'c acaso ya no me quieres? *c mata*

**Rei Ryugazaki:** Pero.. ¿qué? ._.

**Nitori Aiichiro:** Gracias.. '-' creo

* * *

**Hola ._. .. adiós, okno xD ya se v': me tarde mucho. De seguro ya nadie querrá leer esto xD pero si alguien lo hace :') dejen Reviews por favor uwu**

**No prometo que actualizare cada cierto tiempo pero.. tratare de no hacerlo cada año xD**


	7. Día 6

**Nagisa** asignó al grupo el nombre ㇧4**Team Iwatobi**㈃1

**Rei:** ¿Y esto?

**Nagisa:** Un grupo, dah (?

**Rei:** No me digas... Pero ¿Para qué? Si ya hablamos en privado

**Gou:** 7w7

**Rei:** ¿Qué? r.r

**Gou:** Nada nada ewe

**Nagisa:** Para esto! :3 pa' que hablemos todos, como el hermoso equipo unido que somos 3

**Rei:** ¿Equipo? Entonces ¿Porqué está aquí Gou?

**Gou:** ㈵0

**Nagisa:** akdblazkjdal que malo ㈳4

**Haruka:** Eh?

**Nagisa:** Haruuuu

**Haruka:** mande

**Nagisa:** Holi :3

**Haruka:** Hola

**Makoto:** ¿Que paso?

**Nagisa:** Que onda Mako :D

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka** abandonó el grupo.

**Nagisa:** GOUUUU :C

**Rei:** No aguanta nada :v

**Makoto:** Se pasan

**Nagisa:** Yo que? Fue el cuatro ojos :c

**Rei:** ㈎8

**Nagisa:** ay :c perdón bb ㈏5㈏6

**Haruka:** ._.

**Rei:** ¡Esa es mi carita!

**Haruka:** ¿Desde cuando?

**Rei:** Desde que utilizo fb, tiene copyright. :(

**Nagisa:** TwT

**Makoto:** ¿?

**Rei:** Falta de respeto

**Nagisa:** Falta de respeto compa (?

**Rei:** ¿Qué?

**Nagisa:** v':

**Makoto:** Haru?

**Nagisa:** HARUUU?

**Rei:** ¿Haruka - senpai?

**Haruka** agregó a **Gou (Kou) Matsuoka.**

**Nagisa:** Rei, discúlpate v':

**Rei:** Perdóneme señora Matsuoka

**Gou:** Señorita* ㈶4

**Rei:** Señorita* :v

**Makoto:** Lol

**Nagisa:** Ya ya, seamos felices :c

**Gou:** Pues dile a tu novio que se calme -.-

**Nagisa:** Rei, bebé ㈏6 pls conportate

**Haruka:** Novios?

**Rei:** Nagisa r.r plox

**Nagisa:** ㈳4

**Makoto:** Haru bb (?

**Haruka:** No

**Makoto:** :c

**Gou:** Jajajaja

**Makoto:** KYC v': tu no tienes quien te diga bb

**Nagisa:** como no? Tiene a Momo x'DDDD

**Gou:** No me hace falta ㈶1 Momo khe? :v

**Haruka:** bb

**Makoto:** :D

**Nagisa:** Quién?

**Rei:** :o

**Gou:** ...

**Haruka:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Nagisa:** Ya estas aprendiendo :')

**Rei:** Lol.

**Makoto:** :(

**Gou:** Ja


	8. Día 7

**Momotarou** asignó al grupo el nombre ㇧4**Team Samezuka** ㈂5

**Rin:** ¿Porqué un pulpo?

**Momotarou:** Es lo único "rojo" :v

**Rin:** Oc.

**Momotarou:** :c

**Sousuke:** Hola.

**Rin**: Hola c:

**Momotarou:** ¡HOLA! :D

**Nitori:** Holi :3

**Rin:** Lol

**Nitori:** ;-;

**Sousuke** configuró el apodo de** Nitori Aiichiro** como **Aii**.

**Aii:** :D

**Rin** configuró el apodo de **Sousuke Yamazaki** como **La Lisiada**.

**La lisiada:** No es gracioso..

**Momotarou:** Si lo es ㈳4

**La Lisiada** configuró el apodo de **Momotarou Mikoshiba** como **El Friendzoneado**.

**El Friendzoneado:** Ay :c ㈎8

**Rin**: Jajajaja

**El Friendzoneado** configuró el apodo de** Rin Matsuoka** como **Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha**.

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha**: No esta mal v:

**El Friendzoneado:** No me gusta el mio TwT

**La Lisiada:** Es por que la verdad duele /3

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** Tu lo das por hecho ㈳4

**Aii:** Soy el único con un apodo normal, no sé si alegrarme o llorar :/

**El Friendzoneado:** Eso lo podemos arreglar :v

**El Friendzoneado** configuró el apodo de **Aii** como **El que no es Noticeado por su Senpai**.

**El que no es Noticeado por su Senpai:** ...

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** El mio es el mejor ㈴6

**La Lisiada:** Siguele y te pondré "La Llorona"

**El Friendzoneado:** Te pondrá en cuatro :v

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** Khe?

**El Friendzoneado:** ¡AGREGA A GOU!

Pls

Anda

Sisisiii?

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** No

**El Friendzoneado:** Malo, por eso Haruka no te quiere

**La Lisiada:** ¿Y? Si me tiene a mi ❤

**El que no es Noticeado por su Senpai:** ㈵2

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** Como mi hermana a ti v:

**La Lisiada**: Uuuuh.

**El Friendzoneado:** Ya nada

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** I'm The Boss ㈴6

**La Lisiada:** ¿Sasha Banks?

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** ¿Quién? :(

**El Friendzoneado:** Huehuehue :v

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** Ya nada, bye

**La Lisiada:** ¡No! :c espera..

**El Friendzoneado:** Pobre Aii v': ni lo dejan hablar

**La Lisiada:** Escribir.*

**El Friendzoneado:** Lo que sea :v

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** Aii, Aii ¿Estás ahí? (?)

**El Friendzoneado:** Seguramente se fue a dormir

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** LOOOL y como no? Si son las 3:13

**El Friendzoneado:** La hora del diablo D: adiosito

**La Lisiada:** Y Momo se fue a hacer un ritual satánico para que Gou le haga caso.

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** No lo dudo D: pero calla y a dormir ❤

**La Lisiada:** ㈸6

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** Ah me equivoque xD pensé que era el chat de Haru

**La Lisiada:** Me pierdes ㈎8

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** Ya ya ㈳4 solo fue una broma

Lisiadita?

Sou?

Ay v':

* * *

**Natsuna27:** Gracias por considerar mi fic gracioso :') también gracias por tu comentario ㈏3

**Jenni123:** Gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi fic ㈏3 me alegra que te guste la idea del HaruGou :'D

¡Gracias por el apoyo!


	9. Día 8

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka **agrego una nueva foto.

Justo ahí, miren su imagen por ahí y su bronceado tan febril

Y su mentón tan varonil

Ese hombre es GAY

Completo GAY

(Inserte aquí imagen de Rei)

A **137** personas les gusta esto.

**Rin Matsuoka**: Yo no lo voy a celebrar, un extranjero es, quizás

Miren su forma de andar

Él no es un GAY

No es nada GAY

**Makoto Tachibana**: Hay una duda

**Haruka Nanase: **Que aclarar

**Sousuke** **Yamazaki:** Es relevante mencionar

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka: **¿Qué _perfume _usará?

**Rin Matsuoka:** Eso lo hace anormal

**Nitori Aiichiro: **Es algo claro de inferir

**Miho** **Amakata: **Combina con su calcetín

**Rin Matsuoka:** ¡Qué paradoja hay aquí!

Yo no lo veo..

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka: **Yo si lo veo

**Rin Matsuoka: **¡Él es gay...

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka: **¡Claro que es gay!

**Rin Matsuoka: **o Europeo!

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** aah..

**Haruka Nanase:** aah..

**Makoto Tachibana**: aah..

**Sousuke Yamazaki:** aah..

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** ¿Gay..

**Nitori Aiichiro**: o Europeo?

**Sousuke Yamazaki**: Difícil decidir

**Rin Matsuoka**: ¿Él es gay..

**Makoto Tachibana**: o Europeo?

**Momotarou Mikoshiba**: Bien, no me vean a mí...

**Miho** **Amakata: **¡No es nada raro!, ni una duda

Que se pueda aclarar, que juegan algo mal

**Rin Matsuoka**: ¡En mayas..

**Sousuke Yamazaki**: Y con brillos ya!

**Haruka Nanase: **¿Gay...

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** o Extranjero?

**Rin Matsuoka**: "¡Qué Loco!"

**Nitori Aiichiro: **He de decir

**Makoto Tachibana**: Si te dice:

**Miho** **Amakata**: "Chao bella"

**Rin Matsuoka:** Y te besa:

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** Así y así

**Chigusa (Hanna) Hanamura: **Así 7w7

**Sousuke Yamazaki: **¿Gay..

**Haruka Nanase**: o Europeo?

**Makoto Tachibana**: "¡Qué loco!"

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka**: He de decir

**Momotarou Mikoshiba:** Depende de la hora del paseo al salir...

**Rin Matsuoka: **¿Él es gay..

**Sousuke Yamazaki**: o Europeo?

**Nitori Aiichiro: **O..

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka**: Jus-To ahí

Miren su forma de vestir

Eso es muy macho

¡Sé decir!

Este Metro-Hetero

¡SI!

¡EL NO ES GAY!

¡NO ES GAY!

¡¿LO VEN?!

**Rin Matsuoka**: Hay una duda que aclarar

**Haruka Nanase**: Es relevante mencionar

**Makoto Tachibana**: En su atuendo es _Sensual_

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka**: Es radical y automático

**Rin Matsuoka**: Irónico y crónico

**Miho** **Amakata:** Céntrico y métrico

**Nitori Aiichiro: **Es claro, genético

**Haruka Nanase**: ¡Gay!

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka**: Es claro que es..

**Rin Matsuoka**: ¡Gay!

**Sousuke Yamazaki:** Es claro que es..

**Makoto Tachibana**: ¡Gay!

**Nitori Aiichiro: **¡Gay!

**Miho** **Amakata: **¡Gay!

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka**: ¡Gay!

**Rei Ryugazaki:**

(Inserte aquí imagen de Rei con Gou)

**Haruka Nanase**: ¡MIERDA!

**Rin Matsuoka**: ¡MIERDA!

**Sousuke Yamazaki**: ¡MIERDA!

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka**: ¿Gay..

**Nitori Aiichiro:** o Europeo?

**Rin Matsuoka**: Se ve muy relajado

**Haruka Nanase**: ¿Él es gay...

**Makoto Tachibana:** o Europeo?

**Rin Matsuoka**: Su pecho está afeitado

**Miho** **Amakata:** De donde viene es distinto

Su cultura extraña es

Y mal no puede ser..

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka**: ¡Si usa falda..

**Haruka Nanase**: alguna vez!

**Nitori Aiichiro:** ¿Gay o..

**Sousuke Yamazaki:** Excentricismo?

**Rin Matsuoka**: No logro..

**Makoto Tachibana**: Entender..

**Chigusa (Hanna) Hanamura:** Su acento me hipnotiza 7w7

Y los zapatos de él ¡También!

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** ¿Gay..

**Rin Matsuoka**: o Europeo?

**Haruka Nanase**: Difícil decidir...

**Chigusa (Hanna) Hanamura: **Si hetero es..

El sábado

Lo invito

A salir 7w7

**Makoto Tachibana**: ¿Él es gay..

**Nitori Aiichiro:** o Europeo?

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka**: ¿Gay o..

**Rin Matsuoka**: Europeo?

**Haruka Nanase**: ¿Gay o

**Miho** **Amakata:** Euro-

**Makoto Tachibana**: ¡UN MINUTO!

Denme una oportunidad..

Tengo una idea que quiero probar

**Rin Matsuoka**: Todo suyo

**Makoto Tachibana**: Entonces..

Señor Archi Tacos ¿Esta Fer con la señorita Windams a sido por...?

**Rei Ryugazaki**: Dos años..

**Makoto Tachibana**: ¿Y su primer nombre es..?

**Rei Ryugazaki**: Rei

**Makoto Tachibana**: ¿Y su novio se llama...?

**Rei Ryugazaki**: Nagisa

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka**: ㈸2

**Rin Matsuoka**: ㈸2

**Sousuke Yamazaki**: ㈸2

**Rei Ryugazaki**: ¡Eh..! ¡Eh..! ¡Eh..!

¡L-lo siento!

¡Me equivoqué!

¿Dijo novio?

Pensé que había dicho "amigo"...

Nagisa es mi amigo...

**Nagisa Hazuki: **¡BASTO!

**Rei Ryugazaki**: ㈷2

**Nagisa Hazuki**: ¡Mentiroso BASTARDO!

**Rei Ryugazaki**: ㈷2

**Nagisa Hazuki**: ¡Se acabó!

¡No te voy a cubrir nunca más!

¡GENTE!

¡Tengo un anuncio que hacer!

¡Este hombre es Gay yyyy Europeo!

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka**: ㈸2

**Rin Matsuoka**: ㈸2

**Makoto Tachibana**: ㈸2

**Sousuke Yamazaki**: ㈸2

**Nagisa Hazuki**: Es claro pueden ver

¡Ya basta de Esconderte!

¡Sal del closet de una vez!

¿Entienden la ironía?

¡No importa el proceder!

¡Les juro que a este NUNCA le a gustado una mujer!

Eres tan gay ¡No te vas a esconder!

¡Tu guaripola de un cabaret!

**Rei Ryugazaki**: ¡No soy gay!

**Nagisa Hazuki**: No dijiste eso ayer 7w7

¡Voy a decir muy claro es.. ES GAY!

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka**: ¡Y europeo!

**Nagisa Hazuki**: ¡ES GAY!

**Rin Matsuoka**: ¡Y europeo!

**Nagisa Hazuki**: ¡ES GAY!

**Haruka Nanase**: ¡Y europeo!

**Sousuke Yamazaki**: ¡Es Gay!

**Nitori Aiichiro: **¡Es Gay!

**Miho** **Amakata: **¡Es Gay!

**Rei Ryugazaki**: Ay, esta bien...

¡Soy gay!

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka**: ¡Que bien!

**Rin Matsuoka**: ¡Que bien!

**Haruka Nanase**: ¡Que bien!

**Makoto Tachibana**: ¡Que bien!

**Goro Sasabe**: Por cosas como estas no tienen novia.

**Nagisa Hazuki**: Usted no hace esto y tampoco tiene novia v:

**Rin Matsuoka**: Está en la friendzone :v igual que Momo

**Nagisa Hazuki**: ¡Cierto! De la señorita Amakata ㈳4

**Goro Sasabe**: Ya nada.

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka: **Ya, no arruinen esta obra de arte ㈏3 - A **73** Personas les gusta esto

* * *

**Espero les guste, la canción es: ****¿Gay o Europeo? v':**

**aunque salio mejor en Wattpad pero bueh xD**


	10. Día 9

**Nuevo esta de: Rin Matsuoka**

Como cuándo ya es Septiembre y valiste ver...enjena todo el año ;-;

A **74** personas le gusta esto

**Rei Ryugazaki**: Berenjena*

**Rin Matsuoka:** Creo que no entendiste v':

**Nagisa Hazuki:** Verga*

**Momotarou Mikoshiba:** La que te gusta :v

**Nagisa Hazuki:** A ti también, no te hagas 7w7

**Momotarou Mikoshiba:** A mi no, a Aii si ㈴7

**Nitori Aiichiro:** ¡A mi no! D:

**Sousuke Yamazaki:** ¿Pero qué..?

**Nagisa Hazuki:** ¿A ti también?

**Sousuke Yamazaki:** No.

**Rin Matsuoka:** ¿No? 7w7

**Sousuke Yamazaki:** ¡Rin! Pls..

**Nagisa Hazuki:** Baia baia 7w7

**Rei Ryugazaki:** Nagisa, conportate

**Nagisa Hazuki**: Ño ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Makoto Tachibana:** ¿Porqué hablan de estas cosas?

**Rin Matsuoka:** No sé, el cochino de Nagisa empezó (?

**Nagisa Hazuki:** ¿Pero quien lo publicó?

**Rin Matsuoka:** Yo puse verenjena v:

**Rei Ryugazaki**: Berenjena*

**Nagisa Hazuki:** Verga* 7w7

**Momotarou Mikoshiba:** La que te comes (?

**Haruka Nanase:** .-.

**Nagisa Hazuki:** Tu también xdxdxd

**Makoto Tachibana:** Haru no leas esto D:

**Haruka Nanase:** Demasiado tarde...

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** Hombres..

**Momotarou Mikoshiba:** ¡Gou! D: no es lo tu que crees

**Rin Matsuoka:** Huehuehue v:

* * *

**Haruka Nanase** agregó una nueva foto.

A **25** personas les gusta esto.

**Nagisa Hazuki:** ¿De que juguetería saliste?.. muñeco 7w7

**Rin Matsuoka:** ¿Te estudio o te trabajo? 7w7

**Momotarou Mikoshiba**: ¿Hijo de apache? ¡APACHITO! 7w7

**Makoto Tachibana:** Adentro la verdura y arriba tu figura 7w7

**Haruka Nanase:** ._.

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** Senpai ㈴5 - A **Haruka Nanase** le gusta esto.

**Momotarou Mikoshiba**: v':


	11. Día 10

**Nagisa:** Chicos!

Chicosss

Chicos?

Hola?

**Visto por Gou**

**Nagisa:** No me apliques el veido :c

**Gou:** ¿Que quieres?

**Nagisa:** Bueno.. descubrí algo nuevo sobre la vida, me ha cambiado la forma de verla

**Gou:** ¿Que es?

**Nagisa:** Pues...

LA VIDAH ES UNA LENTEJA

**Gou:** Ay no..

**Nagisa:** O LA TOMAH O LA DEJAH

**Visto por Gou**

**Rei:** LA VIDA ES UNA LENTEJA  
O LA TOMAS O LA DEJAS

**Nagisa:** :'D

**Makoto:** LA VIDA ES UNA LENTEJA  
O LA TOMAS O LA DEJAS

**Nagisa:** Ay wey :') los amo ❤

**Gou:** ¡JA! ¡GAAAAAAAY!

**Nagisa:** Rei! :c Gou me esta molestando

**Rei:** Gou.. no lo molestes

**Gou:** Assh.. me chocas

**Nagisa:** No choque, me chocaron xdxdxd

**Makoto:** Te la batimamaste xD

**Rei:** Te voh a dar laik

**Gou:** ... ¿Y Haru?

**Makoto:** En su casa (?

**Haruka:** ¿?

**Nagisa:** No mames! D: lo invocaste alv

**Rei:** o.o

**Makoto:** Que carajo v':

**Haruka:** Que?

**Nagisa:** Gou te invocó D: pinche miedo alv

**Haruka:** Mm...

**Makoto:** LA VIDA ES UNA

**Haruka:** Puta

**Nagisa:** Lenteja :c

**Makoto:** Ya nada ;-;

**Nagisa** configuró el apodo de **Haruka Nanase** como **Aguas Locas.**

**Makoto:** jajajdhfjskdjsldl

**Rei:** x'DDDDDD

**Gou**: ㈺6

**Nagisa:** Huehuehue :'3

**Aguas Locas**: Khe

**Nagisa** configuró el apodo de **Makoto Tachibana** como** Mamá Orca.**

**Mamá Orca:** v':

**Aguas Locas:** xdxd

**Rei:** x'DDD

**Nagisa** configuró el apodo de** Rei Ryugazaki** como **El Mariposón.**

**El Mariposón:** Falta de respeto.

**Mamá Orca:** ¡JAJAJAJA!

**Aguas Locas**: xD

**Gou** configuró el apodo de **Nagisa Hazuki** como **Ukazo.**

**El Mariposón:** Uuuuuh xD

**Mamá Orca:** Aplicadisimo xd

**Aguas Locas:** xDDDDDdd

**Ukazo:** ㈵0

**Ukazo** configuró el apodo de** Gou (Kou) Matsuoka** como **La Bruja que invocó al Aguas Locas.**

**La Bruja que invocó al Aguas Locas:** Puto :c

**Aguas Locas** configuró el apodo de** La Bruja que invocó al Aguas locas** como **Pelirroja Kawaii.**

**Pelirroja Kawaii:** :3

**Ukazo:** hakfnfsimfks ¡Haru! v:{

**Mamá Orca:** Ponganme uno más lindo :c

**El Mariposón:** Y a mi

**Ukazo:** Creen que me gusta el mio? v:

**Aguas Locas:** El mio.. no esta tan mal

**Ukazo:** Ya nada :c

**Pelirroja Kawaii:** Por mamon v':

**El Mariposón:** Dejalo :c

**Mamá Orca:** Haruuu ~ cambia mi apodo :'3

**Aguas Locas:** No

**Mamá Orca:** Todo se derrumbó dentro de mi :c

**Ukazo:** Y si invitamos a los de Samezuka? :'D

**Pelirroja Kawaii:** ¡Ni se te ocurra!

**Aguas Locas**: No...

**El Mariposón:** Meh

**Mamá Orca:** Ño

**Ukazo:** :Okay: ㈶6


	12. Día 11

**Nuevo estado de: Nagisa Hazuki**.

Repitan conmigo..  
\- "Mi moto Alpina derrapante"

A **14** personas les gusta esto.

**Rei Ryugazaki**: Mi moto Alpina derrapante

**Makoto Tachibana:** Mi moto Alpina derrapante

**Rin Matsuoka**: Mi moto Alpina derrapante

**Haruka Nanase**: Mi moto Alpina derrapante

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** Mi moto Alpina derrapante

**Momotarou Mikoshiba:** Mi moto Alpina derrapante

**Nagisa Hazuki**: Muy bien, ahora con la "A"  
Ma mata Alpana darrapanta

**Rei Ryugazaki:** Ma mata Alpana darrapanta

**Makoto Tachibana:** Ma mata Alpana darrapanta

**Rin Matsuoka:** Ma mata Alpana darrapanta

**Haruka Nanase**: Ma mata Alpana darrapanta

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka**: Ma mata Alpana darrapanta

**Momotarou Mikoshiba**: Ma mata Alpana darrapanta

**Nagisa Hazuki:** Ahora con la "E", ¡Verán que difícil es!

**Rei Ryugazaki:** Me mete elpene derrepente

**Makoto Tachibana:** ._.

**Rei Ryugazaki:** Espera.. ¿¡QUÉ!?

**Rin Matsuoka**: Nope v':

**Haruka Nanase:** ...

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** Lo que te pasa cuándo estas junto a Rei v:

**Momotarou Mikoshiba**: Me mete elpene derrepente :D que gane?

**Rei Ryugazaki:** ¡Fuimos engañados!

**Momotarou Mikoshiba:** Un momento... D:

**Rei Ryugazaki:** ¡Nagisa!

**Nagisa Hazuki:** Huehuehue :v

* * *

**Nuevo estado de: Haruka Nanase.**

En el mar la vida es más sabrosa

A **20** personas les gusta esto.

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** En el mar te quiero mucho más ㈺6 - A** Haruka Nanase** le gusta esto.

**Haruka Nanase:** Con el sol..

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** La luna

**Haruka Nanase:** Y las estrellas..

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** En el mar todo es felicidad ㈳3㇧4

**Nagisa Hazuki:** A Rin no le gusta esto x'DDD

**Rei Ryugazaki:** A Momo tampoco xdxd

**Rin Matsuoka:** v:

**Momotarou Mikoshiba:** ㈶6

**Gou (Kou) Matsuoka:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	13. Día 12

**El Friendzoneado:** Ya llego su lodo pinches puercas :v

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** Y así quieres ser mi cuñado v':

**La Lisiada:** Ya llego su whiskas pinches gatas

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** Otro v:

**El que no es Noticeado por su Senpai:** Hola :'D

**El Friendzoneado:** La cagas wey :v

**La Lisiada:** La neta :v

**El que no es Noticeado por su Senpai:** Ay :c

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** Dejenlo, que no ven que su senpai no lo pela y ustedes haciéndole bullying v:

**El que no es Noticeado por su Senpai:** ㈎8

**El Friendzoneado:** Que culero xD

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** Quien?

**El Friendzoneado:** Claro, has como si la virgen te hablara v:

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** Pues literalmente me esta hablando un virgen :v

**La Lisiada:** Jajajajjavhwbdjgkskjdls

**El que no es Noticeado por su Senpai:** xDDDDD

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** De que se ríen? Si ustedes estan igual x'DDD

**La Lisiada:** Y tu también v':

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** Ah numa, sicierto xdxd

**El Friendzoneado:** Neh, ustedes como saben? v:

**La Lisiada:** Si Rin no la pierde conmigo, no la perderá con nadie

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** No sea joto v':

**La Lisiada:** Eso no decias anoche 7w7

**El que no es Noticeado por su Senpai:** De lo que uno se entera..

**El Friendzoneado:** Que diría Gou de todo esto v':

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** Nada, tiene amigos igual de maricas :v esta acostumbrada

**La Lisiada:** Arriba el MakoHaru xdxd

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** RinHaru, bitch v:

**El Friendzoneado:** Sigan ladrando perras, ReiGisa is cannon

**El que no es Noticeado por su Senpai:** RinTori :D

**Tiburoncin Uh Ha Ha:** Ese no lo conozco xd

**La Lisiada:** Ni yo v:

**El Friendzoneado:** Ni puta idea se quienes sean xD

**El que no es Noticeado por su Senpai:** Ya nada :c


End file.
